


Shower Romance

by carebear249



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot Twists, Porn with Feelings, steamy shower sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebear249/pseuds/carebear249
Summary: Two bros standing in the shower, no feet apart because they both gay....Basically love professions then steamy sexy times in the shower.
Relationships: Black/Green, Cyan/Red (Among Us)
Kudos: 1





	Shower Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorknumber1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorknumber1/gifts).



> Was playing among us with the squad... then got writing. Now we're here.   
> I hope you enjoy this... hot mess. :P

Username was a strappy soldier, a young man in his prime. A boy just barely out of bootcamp, who has just started serving his shift on Polus. Like the ever-monotonous routine that seemed to fill his days, he noticed another event occurring. He started to feel the lingering of another’s gaze heating his back as he did his scans in the lab. The touch of another lingering too long after fixing the lights in elec. At first Username thought the other man was the imposter… but as he started to get to know SpaceSanta, he knew he wasn’t sus. After spending the day warming themselves by the lava, hands laced together as they talked about everything and anything. Username felt his walls begin to fall as his heart started to thaw. Sitting on the ledge of life and death was oddly relaxing as they leaned against one another for support. The simple entwinement of their pinkies brought upon the earth shattering apophony, that he felt something deeper than friendship for the other man. 

But of course, like all things, the fun must always end. The lights gave a dying flicker before the world was bathed in mellow darkness. Username felt something in his chest tighten as SpaceSanta removed their pinkies to stand up. Thousands of words encouraged by confusing emotions died on his tongue as he saw a hand stretch out to him from the dim light of the cooling lava. “Let’s look together.” SpaceSanta said as he heaved Username to his feet. All he could do was nod without revealing the sheer amount of emotion which bubbled from his chest; threatening to ruin the calm atmosphere with their severity.

After hours of searching the desolate space base the two headed in from the cold to turn in the evidence they managed to find. Apprehension curled low in his gut as he stepped passed the threshold of the decontamination chamber.

“We’re all alone now.” SpaceSanta murmured, his voice like melted chocolate, as he locked visors with Username.

“Yes, we are.” Username responded hastily; his voice laced with trepidation.

“You know I’ve noticed how we’ve started to drift together…” SpaceSanta pondered as he started to step closer.

“It’s not quite a coincidence.” Username muttered as he peered off to the pale tiles. The flurry of confidence and yearning he felt was drowned out by the overwhelming feeling of dread. _What if SpaceSanta didn’t like him back?_ At the depressing thought of rejection, he curls into himself and turns to leave the now steamy room. The heat of the room is suffocating as the silence between them lengthened.

Without warning strong arms engulfed him from the behind, encasing him in a green embrace. Suddenly his helmet made a distant thunk on the floor as burning kisses scalded the side of his neck. The overwhelming storm of emotions which raged within him fought against all reasoning. Quickly he turned to face the other man, he threw his arms over SpaceSanta’s shoulders. With a lack of a better analogy, it felt as though their reaction was the result of sodium colliding with water. Username felt like even if his world ended today it would all be worth it for this explosion of longing and lust he’d kept bottled up for too long.

SpaceSanta surged forward, pressing his lips firmly against him, deepening the kiss. They both slowly stepped back until Username felt his back hit the wall. For a split second both removed themselves from the other to shed their heavy suits. Fervent gray met ardent green in a fiery gaze as they both looked up. SpaceSanta leaned in to whisper in Username’s ear. “Do you want me to continue?”

“Don’t you dare think of stopping.” He smirked as he leaned in to reignite their kiss, full of fire and passion. Now free of the suits both were free to explore the others body. Wandering hands made their way under the loose thermals to grope and caress overheated skin. SpaceSanta thrust his legs between Usernames to start a slow rhythm. Their kisses became more heated and needy as their tongues entwined in a mockery of dance too full of need. Desire fueled Username’s arousal as he started to grind on the leg which pressed between his legs. SpaceSanta felt impatience and lust burn at his chest. In a moment of passion, he ripped the thermal off. And quickly he re-pinned Username to the wall. The two began to hump and clutch at one another like horny teenagers stealing kisses behind the lockers.

As more clothing was removed the two started to grind against each other. Their kisses grew more slopy and desperate as they tried to meld their bodies together. The sweat and the steam allowed a smooth glide as the two got into a rhythm. Their underwear poorly disguising their hidden arousal. As they started to move faster their kiss broke as they heaved broken gasps and breathy moans to echo in disjointed harmony. SpaceSanta repositions so he’s between Username’s legs, levering his leg up to wrap around his waist. The new angle sent waves of pleasure through Username’s body as he felt himself close to climax.

“I’m gunna-” Username moaned as he fervently gazed into the other’s emerald eyes.

“Let go baby.” He moaned as he plastered their lips together in another scalding kiss.

The two were so enveloped in each other they missed the quiet hiss of the shower door opening.

Username felt hot cum paint the inside of his jocks. His head light as his legs nearly gave out. SpaceSanta was the only thing keeping him from faceplanting into unforgiving tile.

SpaceSanta gasps into their last kiss as Red stabs him cleanly through the heart. The metallic scent of blood and the heaving gasps of the other the only indicator of danger before Cyan is the only thing he can see. As the imposter carelessly grabbed Username’s head the two locked eyes in their last moments of life. Calm acceptance was mirrored in their eyes as they both mouthed, _see you soon._ The sharp crack of Username’s neck was as finalizing as it was punishing. Within a heartbeat both were together in whatever trials the after life may bring.

Harsh laughter filled the blood-stained room as the two murders nearly gagged on their own spit. The harsh smell of sanitizer quickly being drowned out the reek of blood and decay.

Red and Cyan make out on the dead bodies.

Romance…yeah.


End file.
